The Imps, the Birds and the Insanity!
by Dcfan100
Summary: Larry, Bat-mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk go on a road trip and accidentally wind up in jump city where they find Raven and Robin arguing, so they decide to patch things up the 5th dimensional way! Please review! Chapter 11 is Up! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Now this story takes place about a year after season 5, please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

"Alright now turn at the next exit!"

"When?"

"The next exit you idiot!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Here?"

"Yes you moron, right here! Aghhh! You missed it! This is that last time I car pool with you two bucket heads" It was time for the annual inter dimensional beings gathering and since there was some much concern about dimensional warming (something about green house gasses being emitted out of some inconsiderate imps rear end) Mr. Mxyzptlk had decided to car pool with Bat Mite and Larry the Titan. He had soon realized his error when he had let Bat Mite drive.

"Ughhh!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said pulling his derby hat over his head in frustration, "You know what? Just get off this exit, right now I need some air." Bat Mite shrugged as he steered there invisible floating car over the space time dimensional rift and turned onto exit 3rd.

"Hey!" Larry exclaimed "We're in the third dimension! That means we can go see the titans and the justice league and everyone!"

"Not if we're going to make the convention we're not!" Mr. Mxyzptlk insisted scratching his head while looking at the map.

"Figures that a Superman villain would get us lost!" Bat Mite said

"What! I told you to get off at that exit and you missed it! Besides you're just an annoyance to Batman, I'm a full time villain! And Superman could so beat Batman!"

"No way! Batman is the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, The Worlds greatest detective and he's got kryptonite in his belt in case he ever needed to face Superman!" Bat Mite retorted.

"Hey Superman's so fast he could knock the kryptonite out of Batman's hand before Batman could get a chance to use it!"

"That's not the way it happened in The Worlds Finest part one in season two of Superman the Animated Series crossover with Batman the Animated Series." Bat Mite said officially.

"Eh look on the bright side." Larry said "At least your not like Qwsp. He's an **Aquaman** villain!" Both Larry and Mr. Mxyzptlk shivered.

"What's wrong with Aquaman?" Bat Mite asked

"Ugh, never mind." Mr. Mxyzptlk said as he proceeded to look back down at the map.

"Hey look down there!" Larry yelled "It's Robin!" he exclaimed as he tried to rush down to greet his hero. Bat Mite quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Hold it there Larry, you can't just bust in on a third dimensional being like that. It looks like he's deep in discussion with someone, and if there's one thing I've learned from Batman biggest annoyance it's that 3 D's hate it when you bust in on them in the middle of there conversations!" The three imps became invisible and silently transported to the top of the Titans Tower to listen in.

"For the last time Robin. No!" Raven yelled as several light bulbs and plants inside the tower blew up. The Boy Wonder however knew no fear or maybe no intelligence, either way he stood his ground.

"Please Raven this dance is for charity and I really need all the titans to come along. I'm going with Star and you could go with Beast Boy or someone." Robin pleaded

"Beast Boy?!" Raven asked another light bulb blowing up inside the tower.

"Beast Boy and Raven?!" the three imps repeated in disbelief all at once.

"That's crazy!" Larry said

"That's an abomination!" Bat Mite said shaking his fist in the air.

"Actually that's kind of a sweet pairing." Mr. Mxyzptlk said with a far away look in his eye until he noticed the two other imps staring at him. "What? It's been hinted at from like season 2!"

"Hey! The producers said that they were just friends and besides he likes Terra!" Bat Mite said mater a factly.

"But she's now a statue!" Larry said with a far away.

"I cried so much in that episode!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said conjuring a handkerchief out of thin air.

"Oh the Drama!" Bat Mite proclaimed.

"The suspense!" Larry said in his best dignified manner.

"The action!" Mr. Mxyzptlk exclaimed

"The Romance!" All three imps said at once. They again glanced down at the two birds on top of the Tower.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Larry asked

"Make a Beast Boy X Raven Fic?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked with a hopeful smile. Bat mite punched him in the arm. "Right!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said "Get the two love birds together!"

"And we're going to do it Fifth dimension style." Bat Mite exclaimed.

"What about the gathering?" Larry asked

"Well there's always next Joljo." Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"Next what?" asked Larry.

"Joljo it was used to describe the age of my deranged cousin back in one of the comic books pre-crisis. These 3D's think that a Joljo is the same as a year! Can you believe that?"

"Then what does it mean?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh? Let's just focus on the mission at hand!" Mr. Mxyzptlk exclaimed as the three huddled up.

"Raven Please!"

"No Robin! That's Final!" Raven yelled as she flew off to her room.

As she floated away Cyborg's voice could be faintly heard yelling "My car!".

Back inside the Titans Tower Robin walked over towards Cyborg who was picking up the parts to the destroyed T Car. "Dude." He asked. "What did you say?"

"I think I pushed her a little to hard and she blew up, sorry about that man." Robin said.

"Aw it's cool, so what part of your little speech do you think pushed her over the edge?"

"Well I suggested she go with Beast Boy and then she got the death glare in her eyes. What do you think could have got her so ticked about that?"

"No, idea man!" Cyborg said quickly "Well got to go!"

"But what about you car?"

"I'll pick it up latter! Gotta jet!"

"He said what!" Beast Boy half yelled. Cyborg just nodded and Beast Boy started pacing "Gezz, I think of her as a friend but not that close of a friend! Besides I'm still not over Terra, I'm not ready for a serious long term commitment like that."

"When were you ever?" Cyborg mumbled

"I tell you we've got to do something about this!" Beast Boy said still pacing.

"Don't worry, B. I got a plan." Cyborg said with a grin.

**So how was it? Anyway if your wondering Qwsp is a real character in the comics and a Joljo is what they did use to describe the age of the imps. Another note, in Fractured Larry says he from another dimension thats not the fifth it's some dimension i can't think of right now but just pretend he's a fifth dimensional being. Anyway, see that button that says review? Click on it...please.**


	2. Just for Starters

**Hey, whats up? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here is chapter 2. Reviews and constructive critisism are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if you do think I own Teen Titans, even though I should, I would seek professional help.**

"Friend Robin, you are okay?" Starfire asked as Robin walked back into the tower.

"Not really Star. I tried to talk to Raven about the ball but she practically exploded." He sighed.

"Fear not Robin, she will, as you say, come around." Starfire smiled.

"Yeah she will." Robin smiled as he gave her a small peck of the check. "I'm going to see if Beast Boy will try and change Raven's mind."

"Yuck" Bat Mite spat as he watched the two from outside of the tower with binoculars.

"Give me those." Mr. Mxyzptlk said swiping the binoculars from Bat Mite's hand. "Oh yeah, that is gross."

"There not even making out anymore." Bat Mite said.

"Maybe not but I still see blue gunk oozing from the fridge." Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

* * *

"Okay so here's the plan!" Cyborg said evilly as he held up a map of the Titans Tower.

"Dude, don't you think we could have met in a place a little less crowded than the broom closet!?" Beast Boy asked his face mashed up against the wall.

"Sorry BB, this mission requires the highest level of secrecy. Now the ball is in two weeks so all we have to do in that time is get Robin and Starfire to break up." He smiled

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Beast Boy asked.

"And you've got a better idea?" Cyborg asked.

"We could uh, put them in a bunch of embarrassing situations then they can slowly fall in love."

"Man, that could take years! We've got two weeks or Robin's probably going to force you to go with Raven!"

"Could we get them to go on a blind date?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Robin's already got a girlfriend." Cyborg said. "Lets face it we need some tips from the professionals!"

"Dude, somebody's coming!" Beast Boy whispered. "Move over, my foots going to hit that bucket!"

"We have to keep quiet!"

"I'm trying but if you don't move!"

"You have to shut up B."

"I would if you'd just move!"

"Um guys?" Robin asked opening the door. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just checking the cleaning supplies to make sure they're doin okay." Beast Boy grinned.

"You visit the cleaning supplies?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, every Tuesday and Friday." Cyborg finished.

"But it's Wednesday." Robin said.

"Yeah but we just got a new bottle of fabric softener and…"

"Never mind," Robin said quickly holding up his hands. "I actually have a favor to ask Beast Boy, would you mind talking to Raven and…" Before he could finish there was large explosion outside the tower, the alarm went off and the three quickly rushed to the living room to survey the damage.

* * *

"Not very subtle are you?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked glaring at Larry.

"Hey, what did you want me to do? He was about to ask Beast Boy to take Raven to the dance." Larry said.

"Let's just focus on the plan." Bat Mite said quickly stepping in between the two "We'll bring Magneto into the city and have him cause major property damage then…"

"Um I hate to interrupt." Larry began "But Magneto is a Marvel comics character, according to law we cannot legally bring in a character from there universe without getting sued."

"What?" Bat Mite asked in disbelief.

"He's right," Mr. Mxyzptlk continued "It's a copyright law written into the American constitution, it'd take use years to change it."

"We'll that's another scrapped plan." Bat Mite said crumpling up his plan and throwing it into the bay.

"So what caused the explosion?" Robin asked scratching his head.

"I don't know." Cyborg answered. "There were no aircraft in the area, no people, nothing that could have caused an explosion."

"Raven?" Robin said looking over at her hopefully.

"I didn't sense anything in the area before or after the bomb went off." She said in her gothic monotone.

"Well I'm sure you guys will be able to figure it out on your own!" Cyborg said with a fake grin on his face as he and Beast Boy walked slowly towards the door.

"Friends, where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, you know just to pick up some stuff from that one guy at that one place." Beast Boy, who also had a large fake grin, said.

"Please, where is this one place, and who is this one guy?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Um, it's a surprise!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh wonderful, then I shall she you when you return!" Starfire said smiling as they left.

"To the T-Ship!" Cyborg said immediately after the two walked out of the door. "First stop, Gotham City!"

* * *

A few hours later, deep inside Arkham Asylum a guard walked into the waiting room. "She's ready for the interview Dr…Cassidy." The guard said looking at his paper then at the green short looking person in the doctor's suit.

"Thank you." The doctor said in an official voice.

"You okay doc?" the guard asked. "You're looking a little green."

"No, I'm fine." He said quickly then looking at his papers he went into the room. "You can leave us guards." The doctor said quickly.

"Are you sure sir?" One guard asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Okay, but we'll be right outside if you need us." The guards said as they walked out.

"Now Misses…Quinzel, I hear you used to be Joker's physiatrist here at Arkham." The doctor said.

"Oh no! Not one of you're type again and speaking of type, you're the weirdest looking doctor I've ever seen." She groaned.

"Um… I used to work at a fast food chain?" the doctor suggested.

"Oh, that makes sense; well anyway, I'm sick of all you doctors telling me it's stupid to fall in love with a psychotic clown but I think it's sweet." She said sticking her nose in the air and turning with her back towards the doctor.

"Yes, yes, falling in love" the doctor said quickly. "How do you get someone to fall in love with you?" At these words Harley Quinn quickly turned around.

"That's easy; I've found out that the only way to attract older men is to flatter them! Are you in love with someone or is it a friend?" she asked.

"Someone else." The doctor (who if you have not guessed yet was really Beast Boy in disguise) said.

"Well then your friends gotta romance him or her, flowers and candy and stuff."

"Flowers and candy and stuff." Beast Boy muttered writing it down on his note pad.

In another end of Arkham Asylum Dr. Stone (Cyborg) was lying on a coach while Professor Jonathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow asked him another question.

"So you fear that these two people will never be able to love each other?"

"Yeah, I mean they're so much alike and they deserve to be with each other."

"I see, and since this friend of yours already has a girlfriend you fear that trying to bring the two together will upset someone and whatever happens someone will get angry."

"Exactly man, that's exactly my problem."

A few hours later.

"Okay so what have you got?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy as the two exited Arkham Asylum.

"Well here's my list.

A. Expose a hidden crush that one has on the other, from Harley Quinn.

B. Turn your life into a soap opera, from Mr. Zsasz.

C. If she truly loves the guy have her kidnap him, from the Mad Hatter

And the last guy just wanted to eat me." Beast boy said shuddering. "What about you?"

"Well in addition to having a nice little chat session with Dr. Crane I got

A. Scar there faces and then the only people that they'll fall in love with is each other, from Black Mask

B. Give them a love inducing drug, from Hugo Strange.

C. Kill them both, from the Joker."

"Hmmm, I particularly like that second one." Beast Boy said.

"Now BB, you're not suggesting that the only way to get them together would be to use some sort of love potion?"

"No, but it'd be a lot faster." Beast Boy said.

"You're right." Cyborg said scratching his chin "Lets get some more ideas first." He exclaimed as the two raced for the T-Ship.

* * *

"Hey Raven?" Robin asked as he caught up with her in the hallway. Raven stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, listen about earlier, I'm sorry, I just really need this ball to go off without a hitch and I probably got a little intrusive. If you want to stay home that's fine with me." He said.

"Thanks, I just don't know who I'd go with." Raven said giving a rare, small smile.

"A lot of guys would jump at the chance, I'm sure you'll find someone." Robin said smiling back when suddenly an earth quake rocked the tower and Raven fell into Robin. As quickly as it had begun it stopped and Raven blushed madly as she felt herself in the Boy Wonders arms. Surprised by the sudden warmth she quickly pried herself away reminding herself that Robin already had a girlfriend.

Back outside Larry glared at Mr. Mxyzptlk. "Not very subtle are you?" he asked. Mr. Mxyzptlk just shrugged and continued to file his nails.

**Well, how was it? You can tell me all your thoughts by pressing the button on the bottom of the page that is clearly marked, review.**


	3. Emotions

**Finnally! Chapter 3 is here, it's probably not as good as chapter two but if you're a writer you know how hard it is to come up with new stuff. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy!**

"Well this proves nothing." Mr. Mxyzptlk said as the three imps looked through Robin's diary. "We already know everything in here!"

"Maybe we should just let the two get together themselves." Larry suggested.

"Well maybe you've got time for that but I've got like, seventeen finger painting sessions to go to in three weeks and I am **not** going to miss them." Bat Mite said firmly.

"Besides" Mr. Mxyzptlk added "This is like chapter 3 of the story and the readers get cranky when the characters just sit around and the writer doesn't update."

"Well to get them together maybe we could, switch Raven and Robin's powers?" Larry suggested.

"Been done" Mr. Mxyzptlk sighed.

"We could make Robin act perverted" Larry said.

"That's been done to" Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"We could release Raven's emotions into the real word."

"Okay, now that is probably the most over used idea on fanfi…well come to think of it, that's not a bad idea. Let's Do It!" Mr. Mxyzptlk shouted as the three teleported themselves into the tower.

"Robin, I have invited the others to the tower just like you asked." Starfire smiled.

"Thanks Star, we'll be able to raise a lot of cash with all the heroes at this ball." Robin grinned.

"Please, have you seen Beast Boy or Cyborg around?"

"No, I haven't. They must still be out…doing what ever it is they do." Robin shrugged.

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the tower.

"What was that?" Starfire asked, as Robin helped her to her feet.

"I'm not sure but I think I have few theories that might explain what's been happening toda…" Robin was cut short when all of a sudden a **pink** raven flew into the room.

"Hey Guys!" she shouted.

"Never mind" Robin said getting really creped out.

"You think this stuff will work?"

"She's a magician B, of course the stuff will work." Cyborg said "Why are you so suspicious about this?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy said glaring at the bottle he held in his hand marked love potion. "I just don't like the small smirk she had on her face when she gave it to us." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Well we might as well try it, besides Zantanna is a hero would she pull a prank on us. Also, if Robin goes to the ball with Starfire what'll the tabloids say?"

"You're right, this is the fastest way to do it." Beast Boy said "But we'll need a way to insert the potion into the tower without getting infected ourselves." He said rubbing his chin in thought.

"I've got it!" Cyborg said as he pulled Beast Boy off to the T-Car.

"So you're telling me that they are your emotions?" Robin asked as he looked into the living room as Starfire giggled with Happy.

"Yes, and somehow they've escaped." Raven groaned "I was meditating and something exploded and then…"

"Well figure out, what happened Raven." Robin said putting his hand of Ravens shoulder and giving her a small smile "I'll make sure of it." Robin turned and walked into the living room and glanced around at all the other Raven's and sighed. One of the Raven's in a purple cloak ran up to him.

"Hey Robin!" she smiled up at him "You know although Raven would never really tell you this I think you're really…"

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Raven asked quickly pulled the emotion into the hall way leaving a confused Robin standing at the doorway.

"Love, what are you doing?" Raven hissed "If you told him, it could mess up everything. I'm friends with Starfire I don't want her feelings hurt, are you even paying attention to me?"

"He looks so cute when he's confused." Love said as she stared dreamily Robin.

"Love, listen to me! You can't…" she got no further than that as Love jumped out of the door and on top of Robin. Raven growled as another poor potted plant blew up somewhere in the tower.

"Uh, Raven who is this?" Robin asked as Love snuggled closer to him.

"Lust" Raven said angrily as she pried Love off of him. Robin looked at Love who gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Well, that would explain it" Robin said his voice **slightly **disappointed. "The Titans East are here." Robin he said suddenly looking at the view screen. "Sorry Raven we're going to have to sort this out later."

"Great," Raven said glaring as Love who was gazing over at Robin as Starfire looked on with an inquisitive face.

"Okay men this is it!" Sergeant Rock said to his men as they crept along the shores of the Titans Island. "According to the general if we don't use this gas inside the this enemy base the safety of the entire free world is at stake. They didn't pull us back from world war two just to lolly gag, now let's move it."

"But if this is the future then how do we know that they won't detect us before we can infiltrate it?" one of his men asked.

"The general said that he can shut down the security systems for half a minuet which gives us time to get inside." Rock said with a smirk.

"Don't you think that the general looked a little weird, I mean he was part robot." Another solider spoke up.

"Apparently everyone's been mutated since Per Degaton dropped a nerve gas bomb on the world back in the fifty's." Rock said "Now let's move!" The soldiers crept up to the side of the tower and pried open the door. "Now place those charges, we don't have much time!" he said in a loud whisper.

Back inside the tower the Titans kept arriving and Raven tried to hide her emotions inside in her room. "Get in there!" she said as she shoved Anger inside.

"You'll pay for this!" Anger shouted back.

"Technically speaking you could ask Jinx to help you get us back in you head." Intelligence spoke up.

"Can I see Robin again?" Love asked with dreamy eyes.

"Let's make cookies!" Happy shouted as Raven shut the door in there faces.

"That was totally cliché and made my brain throw up." Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"Well at least it helped develop the relationship between our two main characters." Larry said.

"Shut up"

"Fine."

"Wait who is that?" Bat Mite asked motioning to a group of troopers running down an opposite hall. With Sergeant Rock at the back who pressed a button on a controller which set off the charges in the building.

"Looks like Rock set of the charges!" Cyborg cheered as he watched the tower with binoculars.

"Wait, is the titans east ship up there?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg looked at the top of the tower, smacked his hand on his forehead and let lose a few choice words.

"Dang it!" he shouted.

"That's a choice word?" Larry asked.

"Being a K+ story means only using words in the K+ dictionary." Mr. Mxyzptlk explained.

**So how was it? Good or bad…to crazy, not crazy enough? You opinions and suggestions are welcome. **


	4. Love, who needs it?

**Well here is chapter 3, you know writing comedy is hard work and I'm not even sure if this chapter is that funny. Suggestions in your reviews are welcome, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, although that would be cool! **

"My dearest Argent we are finally together." Speedy said as he kissed Argent again.

"Yes, finally my prince." Argent said kissing him back as the two continued to make out in the hall way. Meanwhile in the kitchen Kole fell into Red Star's waiting embrace and kissed him lightly on the check. Everywhere, each titan seemed to be making out with another one of there fellow titans, except Mas Y Menos who had just fallen in love with a Miley Cyrus poster.

"Well this is just disturbing." Bat Mite said.

"I fear the someone else has been tampering with the natural order!" Mr. Mxyzptlk exclaimed.

"Isn't that what we do?" Asked Larry

"It's not tampering with nature it's…helping." Mr. Mxyzptlk said hopefully.

"A thought strikes me!" Bat Mite said suddenly. "A thought so terrible that I almost dare not give it utterance."

"A love potion and one of Beast Boys pranks, there forces combined!" Mr. Mxyzptlk finished.

"Holy Heart Attack Larry could it be?!" Bat mite asked as he and Mr. Mxyzptlk turned towards Larry.

"What are you looking at me for?" Larry asked. Mr. Mxyzptlk was about to answer when Bat Mite hushed them.

"Here comes Beast Boy and Cyborg now!" he said.

"Man I can't believe we forgot about the gathering today!" Cyborg groaned as the two approached the door.

"Should we go in?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean the gas might still be in the air." He said worriedly.

"Naw, the gas would have dispersed quickly" Cyborg said as he punched in the last number in the code and walked in.

"It's worse than I though!" Beast Boy said stumbling backwards. "Kid Flash making out with Jinx!"

"Well come on B, that ones been kind of obvious." Cyborg said.

"True, true" Beast Boy said his voice back to normal rubbing his chin "Starfire and Aqualad!" he said his voice back in panic mode.

"Well some people actually write that pairing" Cyborg said.

"Rose and Bushido?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well now that is just…wait, Rose Wilson? Was she even in the show?" Cyborg asked puzzled.

"I don't know but that pairing freaks me right the…"

"Lets try to keep the rating at K+ okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey Sparky" Bumblebee said appearing seemingly out of nowhere and dragging Cyborg into the hall.

"Um Cy?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Go on ahead BB, I'll catch up with you later!" Cyborg called from around the corner.

"Just great, now I'm…" he began until Terra pulled him towards her and started to kiss him.

"Terra how did you?" he asked suddenly but Terra just shushed him and pulled him closer.

"You brought Terra back?!" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked Bat Mite who simply nodded "That's crazy, that's wrong, why would you do something as irresponsible as that?"

"Because it helps thicken the plot." Bat Mite answered calmly.

Meanwhile back in the tower. Raven walked out of her room and looked around. She had been in her room when the bombs had exploded and something had told her to stay there. Now as she walked out she saw the horror of what the bombs had done.

"What is going on here?" she asked Wonder girl who was busy kissing Hot Spot.

"Haven't you ever seen two people in love before?" Wonder girl asked quickly.

"Raven!" she heard a voice call to her from down the hall. Quickly she turned and saw Robin running towards her.

"Robin, what's going on?"

"I don't know" Robin said calmly "But don't worry I'll keep you safe." He said as he pulled her face closer to his. Quickly Raven slipped out of his grasp and ran down the hall.

"I should have seen that coming." She moaned as she tried to find a suitable hiding place. As she flew into Starfire's room she saw the perfect place and immediately dashed there.

"Okay! I know that someone's been doing these things on purpose, who are you!?" she shouted.

"You want to tell her?" Bat Mite asked.

"Meh, why not." Mr. Mxyzptlk answered and he snapped her fingers and appeared by Raven's side.

"Who are you?" Raven immediately asked.

"Call me Mr. Mxyzptlk!" he answered with a laugh.

"There you are!" Robin said as he looked under Starfire's bed. Raven was about to run again when Mr. Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers brining time to a halt.

"So you're behind this?" she snapped

"Me? Oh no, I would never create mischief on this small of a scale. But I do thank whoever did." Mr. Mxyzptlk chuckled.

"Then who created the explosion and earthquakes and released by emotions?" Raven said suspiciously. "Where are my emotions now?" she asked suddenly

"Right now they're searching for Robin." Mr. Mxyzptlk answered, "You've got a little crush on the boy don't you?" he asked motioning to the frozen Boy Wonder.

"Um no, we're just friends" Raven said like she meant it with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'll take your word for it, but that's not what your diary said." Mr. Mxyzptlk grinned.

"You did what!" Raven screamed with an open mouth.

"Yes I've read all about how you think he's so adorable and how it was actually you who ate the last piece of Pizza in the fridge and how you like it when Red X flirts with you." Raven's eyes glowed as she shot a blast of dark energy at Mr. Mxyzptlk who simply snapped his fingers and made the blast vanish. "You can't win Darth, if you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine." Mr. Mxyzptlk said simply.

"I don't have time for jokes!" Raven insisted "Tell me, how do I fix everyone?" Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled. "Will you do anything I say?" Raven looked over at Robin and sighed.

"What exactly do you want me to do and what exactly will you do in return?"

"Well for starters I'll restart time, return your emotions to your head and cure everyone of there love sickness." Mr. Mxyzptlk snickered "As for what you will have to do well, I get to take your dairy and publish it in my dimension!"

"That's it?" Raven asked.

"That's it." Mr. Mxyzptlk assured her.

"Deal" Raven said quickly in her normal gothic monotone. Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a flash of light and everyone was back in the main titan's living room. The only thing that wasn't normal was that the couples were still kissing each other when the love potion effect wore off. Now there were a lot of words that were said but the most common one was.

"Ewwwwwww!"

"All you wanted was to publish the diary?" Bat Mite asked.

"Of course not," Mr. Mxyzptlk grinned "I lied" he said with a much more evil grin.

"My fortune says that I will never find true happiness and that the stars predict that I will wake up tomorrow, do a bunch of stuff and then go back to sleep!" Larry said suddenly.

"You're a Torres?" Bat Mite asked and Larry nodded, "So am I! What are you Mr. Mxyzptlk?"

"I don't believe in horoscopes, but I'm a Leo."

"Well then according to this now is not a good time to photocopy your but and stable it to your bosses face and you should eat a bucket of tuna flavored pudding and wash it down with a gallon of strawberry quick." Larry said glancing at the computer he had conjured out of thin air.

"You see that's why I don't read horoscopes." Mr. Mxyzptlk answered "They're just…stupid."

"Quote "Now you might find it inconceivable or at the least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the starts could have a special meaning or significance that exclusively applies to only you but let me give you my assurance that these forecast and predictions are all based on documented scientific evidence so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that everyone of them is absolutely true!" Bat Mite finished.

"And who exactly said that?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked

"Um…I think it as Weird Al Yankovic." Bat Mite said

"Wow, we got way of track" Larry murmured as the chapter came to a close.

End of Chapter (Told Ya)

**Okay, probably not the best chapter I've written which is why I need feedback. What can I do to make the story better? Please tell me so I can improve it.**


	5. Music Mayhem

**Okay chapter 4. Wow I can't believe I made it this far, anyway here is the next chapter. Please review because seriously guys, I need suggestions. Oh and if you haven't seen the BTBATB Episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister" do so now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I Own Teen Titans! *receives evil glares from lawyers*, fine I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked getting up and rubbing his head.

"We're being invaded by gremlins." She answered monotonously.

"What?"

"I'll explain later first we have to make sure that all the others are okay."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The entire tower has been affected by a love potion."

"Because of the gremlins?"

"Um…you could say that."

"Did I do anything…you know, embarrassing while I was under its influence?" Robin asked.

"Yeah" Raven said thankful that Robin couldn't see her blush under her hood.

"Well do you mind telling me who these gremlins are?"

"Okay cue the Music Meister!" Mr. Mxyzptlk shouted.

"_With this strange and rhythmic lark_

_You may think we've jumped the shark _

_But for now just sit and enjoy_

_As you watch these chapters unfold with my evil Ployyyyy!" _The Music Meister sang jumping into the Titans living room.

"The Music Meister…Really? Bat Mite asked as he looked at the musical villain dance.

"What's wrong with him?" Larry said.

"He seems a little over the top." Bat Mite answered.

"As a character aren't you over the top?" Mr. Mxyzptlk said rolling his eyes.

"Good point."

"_I'm the Music Meister_

_I feel the sudden urge to sing_

_Or I may just be a plot device_

_To get our two birds on the scene!" _Music Meister continued.

"You know I'm really sick of breaking the forth wall." Mr. Mxyzptlk commented.

"Our story has insanity in its title, live with it." Bat Mite answered.

Back inside the Titans tower Robin quickly slipped in a few ear plugs so he wouldn't fall victim to the Music Meister's song.

"_You should know Titans that you never had a chance!_

_You all are in my power and now I'll make you dance!" _He sang as his hypnotic voice put the other titans in a trance as the danced along with him.

"The Music Meister! You flamboyant fiend, what dastardly deed are you planning?!" Robin shouted raising a fist at the musically masterful villain surprised he was talking in a weird speech pattern.

"_Why can't you see boy wonder?"_

_Even as my voice claps like thunder_

_The only goal I have as I prance _

_Is to put the entire world in my hypnotic trance!" _he continued pointing his cane at the hypnotized titans ordering them to attack. Quickly grabbing his staff Robin prepared himself for the onslaught of his hypnotized friends. As the others moved in Speedy separated himself from the group and broke out in song.

"_While I have the arrows he's got the birds!_

_They treat him better while I go unheard!_

_My name is Speedy and I don't mean to shout_

_But everyone likes Robin and treat me like a lout!" _ He sang bemoaning his fate as the others continued to attack Robin. The song and tune then softened and the lights grew dimmer and a spotlight appeared as Starfire stepped out of the group and began her own song.

"_I've been asked to dance with everyone_

_From Harold to Jericho Wilson_

_Yes, Robin you've been great_

_Not one moment with you was second rate_

_But now, I feel that I must move on_

_I feel that we just go to long_

_Without the spark we once had_

_I think I've found love with another lad_

_Yes, we kissed and I knew that he would do_

_He's from the ocean and I'm from afar_

_We feel for each other like falling stars_

_I'm sorry it has to end this way!_

_But oh Robin can't you see!_

_I don't think we're meant to be…"_ her voice softening up on the last line as she faded back into the darkness.

Quickly throwing a bunch of capsules from his utility belt at the area around him Robin shot his tow cable towards the ceiling and disappeared from view.

"Find him!" The Music Meister angrily roared "I want him caught, alive!" he said lowering the brim of his hat as he started pacing and the tempo quickened.

"_Now that the sole titan's gone_

_He'll never truly be a pawn_

_This is why he must now dance_

_In the Music Meister hypnotic trance!_

_So I say this to all my Henchmen_

_He's disappeared and you must catch him_

_For if he stops my plan of wonder_

_The skies will cry and clap with thunder!_

_I'm the Music Meister_

_I feel the sudden urge to sing_

_Or I may just be a plot device_

_To get our two birds on the scennnnneeee!" _he cried as the camera zoomed away from the Titans tower in a dramatic fashion.

"Confirmed, the Music Meister escaped from Arkham not half an hour ago." Alfred said over Robin's communicator.

"Then the venomous viper could have conjured this condrum so quickly unless he had the aid of some magician!" Robin said in deep thought.

"Pardon me sir but why are you talking that way?" Alfred asked giving Robin a trademark raised eyebrow.

"Gee golly, I don't know Alfred!" Robin said dramatically smashing one fist into the other.

"Might it be possible that you have been affected by this "Magician?" Alfred said.

"Holy Illusionary Intruders! The gremlins!" Robin shouted.

"Um, sir?"

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll be able to sort this out!" Robin said.

"Sir, if I may, I strongly suggest you wait for backup!"

"There's no time Al, if I don't stop him here then the freedom of the entire free world could be at risk!" he said quickly shutting down his communicator and rushing towards the Jump City opera house.

Inside the opera house the Music Meister pounded away at the keys of the organ as he savored his victory and prepared for him ultimate triumph.

"Soon, very soon," he grinned evilly "The entire world will knell before my musical brilliance!"

"You're the one who will be kneeling you malevolent maestro, at the feet of justice inside your new cell at Arkham Asylum!" Robin said from atop the building casting a shadow through the window over the Music Meister. The Meister shook an angry fist and quickly headed for the exit.

"That medaling bird! Always kicking us like we're vats!" he said climbing onto his vehicle trying to put as much distance between him and Robin as possible.

(Parody of "Drives Us Bats" is you haven't guessed.)

"_He's no longer just a sidekick_

_He's led his own team after all_

_Now he lives in Jump fighting crime at the call!_

_In terms of skill he's never last_

_No other titan can surpass_

_If Batman ever croaks he's the one that will drive us Bats!_

_He'll drives us Bats_

_He'll drives us Bats_

_He'll really drive us Bats, Bats, Bats!_

_He'll drive us Baaaats_

_Whether he'll dance the bat tsui_

_Or use his array of tools_

_He's already cleaned up the city_

_He's made us look like fools_

_He's got no superpowwwweers_

_He was just an annoying gnaaaat_

_But know he's growing up and he really drives us Bats!" _The Music Meister continued as the chase entered the Jump city prison.

_He'll drive us Bats!_

_Second greatest detective _

_He'll drive us Bats_

_Thwarting every evil scheme _(Control Freaks line)

_He'll really drive us Bats, bats, bats! _

_He'll drive us Baaaats!_

_Even without his mega meat _(Mumbo's line)

_He's tougher than he seems! _(Mammoth)

_Other heroes often ask!!!! _(Speedy)

_Why is he always the top cat?_ (Aqualad)

_He'll drive us baaats, drive us bats, drives us bats!"_

The musical number came to a close as Robin pulled a gadget out of his utility belt and continued to follow Music Meister. What the neither realized was that from the rooftops Raven stood and watched the two race across town. When the Music Meister had told his hypnotized minions to attack Robin she found she couldn't do it and she was snapped out of the trance and although she was not under the control of Music Meister she still found the urge to sing and dance anyway.

"Okay this is getting out of hand." Mr. Mxyzptlk said as the three looked down from the sky.

"Quiet, she's about to sing." Bat Mite hushed.

**Will this musical insanity end? Will Raven and Robin end up together? Will our writer finally come up with actual comedy? Tune in Same Bat Time! Same Bat Channel! Okay, that was really difficult to write and honestly probably didn't come out that good but then that's why I'm a mere novice right? If you didn't like the chapter tell me what to change by pressing that pretty review button at the bottom of the screen, if you did like the chapter then you can tell me by pressing the same button.**


	6. Music Mayhem Part 2

**Ah, chapter 5. Thanks once again for the reviews, they keep me going. If you don't like musicals then don't worry this will be the last musical chapter in the story. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Remember to review to tell me how I can improve. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Warning: This Chapter contains high doses of cheesiness **

Raven stood on top of a building over looking the city watching Robin battle the Music Meister and his hypnotized henchmen.

"_He's led us every day_

_Always showing us the way_

_He always smiles but with his dark past_

_I wonder how can he last?_

_We two are alike_

_We're two of a kind_

_He's always on my mind_

_He's handsome but I just can't see_

_Why's he ever want to be with me." _ Raven sang as she took off her hood and stared dreamily down at the Boy Wonder still feeling the effects of the Meister's trance.

"_He's already in love I'm aware_

_But I think he ought to know_

_That I didn't think I'd ever care_

_About someone so much_

_He's a bird and so am I_

_Why can't we go away and fly?_

_We're bonded him and me_

_Why oh why can't we be…_

_Together" _

Far down below of the city streets Music Meister's hypnotized minions continued to attack Robin. After throwing a few boomerangs he turned and started to run.

"After Him!" Music Meister shouted then bursting into song, he sang.

"_So this is where you draw the line_

_You just can't take your time?_

_The party has just begun_

_And don't worry by the time I'm done_

_The world will finally sing and see_

_I'm the true maestro of villainy!_

_Don't think you can run!_

_Why not rather hum_

_My villainous lyrics of evil!_

_I'm the Music Meister_

_I'm the best at what I do_

_And before the day is done_

_I'll have taken over you!" _ Robin continued to flee and led the Meister and his victims to the large communications dish on the far side of Jump City.

"I was planning to come here after I finished you off but now I've got the perfect opportunity to put my grand plan into action!" The Meister cackled, as his henchmen forced Robin into a corner more of his cronies hooked up a microphone to the satellite not realizing he was playing into Robin's hand.

"_The Music Meister still sings the song _

_That the world wants to hear_

_Lets not fight lets get along_

_For our hypnotic profiteer _

_The Music Meister is the man_

_That the world shall obey_

_Let's not fight let's get along_

_While you're under his sway!"_

As he sang, all across the country heroes and villains fell under his trance even the strong minded ones fell victim to his hypnotic suggestion. In Metropolis, Central City and Gotham people broke out in song.

"_I used to be his mentor_

_And I was more than just a friend_

_He felt I kept him by a tether _

_So I lost him to the wind forever"_ Batman and Batgirl lamented.

"_I was the faithful butler for years and days_

_Always guiding the young men on there way._

_Now he's living life in another big city_

_He can't see eye to eye with Bruce anymore_

_It's a pity." _Alfred sighed.

"_I do riddles!_

_I do jokes!_

_I'm sick of the ones about yokes."_ Riddler, Joker and Egghead sang as the tempo continued to get faster.

"_I've always been his favoirte_

_Killing people left and right _

_Fighting Batman's my only delight_

_I've met with the Riddler and he said_

_Lets see who finally makes Batman dead!"_ Joker laughed.

"_His sidekicks are strong_

_And although they've moved on_

_I wouldn't be to sure the won't comeback _

_And if he does we're as good as rats!_

_So Riddle me this Joker and Two-Face_

_Who will put Robin in his place!"_

"_He is skilled!_

_He's my ex._

_He'll come back to Gotham I expect!" _Batman, Batgirl and Riddler danced.

"_I laugh at the day that Batman dies_

_But inside I know I'll cry_

_Robin's an expert fighter see _

_But another Batman he'll never be!_

_Why oh why can't he love me?" _ Joker and Raven continued.

"_You still persist, _

_But don't resist_

_Sing along to my song!_

_Dance my dance_

_Prance my prance!_

_Because to me you now belong!" _The Music Meister smiled as Robin continued to fight. Suddenly Raven jumped into the fray and started to help him beat up the Meister's hypnotized minions.

"_You may have them under your sway_

_But you'll never take me away_

_We'll fight till the end and forever be_

_The makers of our own destiny!"_ Raven sang with Robin joining her on the last two lines.

"_How can they still persist? _

_Why do you resist?_

_Sing along to his song!"_

"Um, Larry do you think you might be getting a little carried away here?" Bat Mite asked.

"What makes you say that?" Larry responded inquisitively.

"Never mind" Bat Mite sighed.

"_You think you're so strong?_

_That you can move on _

_And take over the world?_

_Then let me ask_

_Without you voice how can you last?" _Robin sang giving with a determined voice.

Robin nodded towards the microphone and Raven saw his plan and telekinetically grabbed it out of Music Meister's hands. Quickly taking a gadget out of his utility belt Robin used it to send a large sonic beam into the microphone which snapped everyone out of there trances. Quickly lifting the microphone Raven threw it at the Music Meister knocking him to the ground. The Meister's former hypnotized goons groaned as they came back to reality. The Music Meister tried one last time to get up but Robin forced him back onto the ground with his foot.

"Sorry Music Meister, your show has been closed due to criminal intent, and bad reviews."

"I never want to hear another song again!" Speedy said angrily getting up from the ground.

"_It was not pleasant to see_

_Why didn't he let us be?_

_Now where shall we start?_

_Shall we take him to jail or tear him apart?"_ Starfire, Aqualad, Cyborg and Hotspot all sang in unison.

"I hate you all." Speedy mumbled.

"So how is Terra back again?" Cyborg asked motioning to Terra who was standing beside Beast Boy.

"She just is, well work out the details tomorrow" Beast Boy grinned as he kissed Terra again. Across the tower things finally seemed to be getting back to normal.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Aqualad asked Starfire.

"I do not know, I would not want to hurt his feelings." She answered.

"Don't worry, he's tough." Aqualad smiled.

Meanwhile

"I'm just glad nobody got hurt." Robin said to Raven as they discussed the mission.

"Except the Music Meister" Raven said with the monotone that he'd come to know so well. Robin looked up and smiled.

"Was that a joke?"

"Don't get used to it" she said as she walked towards her room.

"Say, Raven about back when we fought the Music Meister and I sort of heard you, well I know I'm with Star but…I'm mean I sort of have…well I"

"Robin, would you please come here for a minuet?" Starfire asked in her ever cheerful voice. Robin sighed.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." He said as he headed towards Starfire's room. Raven frowned and levitated towards her room.

"I sense progress people!" Mr. Mxyzptlk cheered as he observed the Titans through binoculars.

"This is so predictable." Bat Mite said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Larry asked.

"Well it quite obvious what's going to happen next, Starfire is gonna break up with Robin, then Raven and him are just going to keep putting of there relationship until the ball and then everyone is happy, la de da!" Bat Mite said.

"You're right, that is a little to predictable." Mr. Mxyzptlk agreed "Well we'll just have to spice it up a little!"

"Say whatever happened to the other Ravens?" Larry asked.

"I think they're still in the tower." Bat Mite said suddenly. Just then a yell of horror rang through the tower as Speedy saw a pink Raven.

Meanwhile deep within the bowels of Arkham Asylum

"And then he took the microphone and used a sonic wave to un-hypnotize everyone!" the Music Meister exclaimed.

"Oh geez, you fell for that one?" The Riddler chucked as he listened to the story from inside his cell "I remember the time me and Batman fought inside of the Gotham City television tower, I tried to do the same thing but the Dark Knight had already deactivated the entire system and was only fighting me to keep me from blowing up some bombs I had placed around the city!"

"Ha Ha, good one Eddie!" Joker laughed "Say did I ever tell you the one about me and Batman fighting on top the Amadeus Library, he's not really that scary, probably not even a man! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

**Well there you have it folks. A chapter with the Joker, musical numbers and imps from other dimensions. If you have any suggestions or comments please send them to me, if you have no idea who I am you can just press that little button on the bottom of the screen. And I would really appreciate suggestions for the next chapter. C U then!**


	7. When Things Really Start to Go Bad

**Well, this is chapter 7 never thought that the story would get this far but here it is. Thanks once again for all the reviews you guys rock! And don't worry there is no musical numbers in this chapter. Enjoy and if you don't think the chapter is funny or you just plain don't like it you can always review or send me a message telling me what I should change!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Okay!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said "If we are going to spice up this plot we'll need…"

"What will we need?" Bat Mite asked.

"A toaster?" Larry suggested.

"How is that going to help us?" Mr. Mxyzptlk retorted.

"Hey, I think he's onto something!" Bat Mite exclaimed "If we release an army of possessed toasters into the tower then…"

"Well it's has promise but maybe we should go for something more traditional" Mr. Mxyzptlk agreed. "I've got it! We'll need, a few machine guns, about thirty tons of TNT, about six sharp sticks and a stick of gum."

"I had you until the stick of gum." Bat Mite said

"Most people do," Mr. Mxyzptlk replied "Now here's what we're gonna do".

"This is just redundant" Bat Mite said rolling his eyes.

Back in the tower,

"Well shoot this just isn't working!" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg tried there hardest to create a time machine.

"Theoretically, we just have to rip a whole in the time space continuum and fire a beacon through the time slip to the exact time where we want to go." Cyborg said.

"Right…and how many firecrackers will we need to do that?" Beast Boy said confused. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"If we can get this to work we can go back in time and change the current situation to benefit our current cause." Cyborg said professionally.

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" Beast Boy said "Tampering with time?"

"Yeah, we could wipe ourselves out of existence but we'll do it anyway." Cyborg said as he continued to wield another piece to the time machine. Beast Boy shrugged and continued to watch.

Inside Raven's room.

"Just tell him how you feel, he'll understand" Courage said.

"No"

"No, whatever you do, don't do that! He'll just push you aside!" Timid cowered.

"Be quiet and let me think"

"Logically speaking his relationship should have ended with Starfire right about now." Intelligence reasoned.

"I know you've said that about twenty five times now." Raven sighed.

"Lets…!"

"For the last time we are not making cookies!" Raven said as another poor defenseless light bulb feel victim to her dark energy blasts.

"That's right, I feel your fury, now release it and join me and together we shall rule the galaxy as uh…emotion clone and real raven?" Anger suggested.

"Don't give into anger!" Intelligence warned "That leads to the dark side!"

"Enough!" Raven shouted.

"She gave into anger" laziness sighed.

"All of you, back into my mind, now!" Raven shouted holding up her mirror. Her emotions grumbled as they all walked into the mirror one by one. Suddenly Raven felt herself being forced into the mirror. Caught off guard she fell in after her other emotions.

"Oops" Lust grinned as she carefully placed the mirror back on Raven's desk and changed into one of Raven's cloaks.

"Dude what happened to you?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, you look like someone threw a basketball at your face repeatedly then shoved a salmon down your throat." Kid Flash continued.

"Star broke up with me" Robin said sadly leaning up against the wall.

"That would explain a few things" Speedy said.

"Dude, if there is one thing I've learned it's that you can't let woman rule your life, you've got to forget and move on. You have to be master of your own destiny, you can't…" Kid Flash began.

"Wally!" Jinx called "I told you I'm going to pick out a dress today, are you coming!"

"Coming!" he yelled back "Sorry guys I've got to jet!" he said as he disappeared in a flash.

"Disappeared in a flash?!" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked.

"Who writes this stuff?" Larry asked reading through the script.

"See, this stuff never happens to me." Speedy grinned.

"Oh you've never gotten dumped?" Robin asked hostilely.

"I've been dumped plenty of times but you can' let that ruin your life! You've got to think positively!" Speedy said slapping Robin on the face. "You must have a positive outlook on life!"

"Speedy, have you been reading self help books again?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Self help books, what self help books, I don't know anything about any self help books, what are these self help books you speak of?" Speedy said nervously.

"That's what I thought" Robin said slumping back towards the wall.

"_That dude needs help and I'm gonna give it to him." _Speedy thought. "Well good luck with your sitting around and doing your little woe it me stuff, I got to go do something that's…really important or…I would stick around, Bye!" Robin sighed again as he watched Speedy run of.

"Okay men listen up!" Speedy said to the assembled crowd which was made up of him, Thunder, Jericho, Bushido and Control Freak.

"What are you doing here?" Speedy groaned.

"I'm here because of a reason of complications in my internet world" Control Freak began "More specifically I am here because all members of my internet fan bases are abandoning me for that loser Logan's Starfire and Beast Boy campaign and I'm here because it could help me counter his little propaganda scheme!"

"That didn't make much sense but okay lets roll with it" Speedy sighed. "This is the S.O.L.R.G…" he began.

"The secretly overrated loser's regional gathering?" Control Freak asked.

"Save our lost republican goats?" Thunder suggested.

"Shoot overused lead and radiation guns?" Control Freak mussed.

"Stop outhouse lasering recommendation groups?" Thunder inquired.

"Super Orangutans Like Reality Games, because they don't!" Bat Mite insisted.

"No! Society Of Locating Robin's new Girlfriend." Speedy yelled.

"Then wouldn't that be S.O.L.R.N.G?" Control Freak questioned.

"Insignificant!" Speedy yelled again. "We have to finds Robin a new girlfriend because let's face it, without us the dude's going to fall apart."

"Then today we strike!" Control Freak laughed.

"It says here that Robin would work best with Raven." Speedy said eyeing the Computer screen.

"Ha! Take that Logan!" Control Freak laughed again. "Soon it will be you will be crying home to your mommy!"

"This script just keeps on getting cornier and cheesier" Larry said.

Meanwhile in Gotham City

"Sorry Penny Plunderer, I'm taking you out of circulation!" Batman said delivering a hard punch to the villains head.

Back in Jump City

"That took the cheesiness to a new level! It's just so random!" Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled excitedly.

"So many possible puns!" Larry exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Bat Mite shouted.

"This is stupid." Mr. Mxyzptlk said changing back to his grouchy attitude.

"Yeah we should probably get back to the plot." Bat Mite agreed.

Meanwhile back on the roof top where Robin sat still bemoaning his fate.

"Hey Bird Boy, why so glum" Imitation Raven said coming up behind him.

"Oh hey Raven, didn't you hear, Star broke up with me, now we are officially "just friends"" He sighed.

"Aw, I'll be your friend" she said giving him a cocky smile.

"Um, Rae are you feeling alright?" Robin said turning in her direction. As soon as she did Raven quickly pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Never better" she grinned.

Back inside the tower the Harold kept trying to teach Red Star about American football when a large blue portal opened up and a WWII Beast Boy stepped out followed by renaissance age Cyborg.

"The time machine works and I claim this land in the name of Henry the Fifth!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy planted his flag in the ground.

**Well was it good or bad? How did you like it? What should I change? Constructive criticism is welcome! Please review and give me your ideas!**


	8. The Plot Hopefully Thickens

**My apologies everyone, it seems that I didn't do as very good job on the last chapter. So far I got two reviews, one of you liked the randomness while the other thought I strayed to far from the main plot. Now I've got to get the balance between the two just right if I'm gonna keep the only reviewer's I have. Thanks a lot guys :P. But seriously thanks so much for the reviews and I'm really trying to make this story enjoyable and if you're a writer you know the feeling. When you get a good review it makes you feel great but when you get a negative one then you're kicking yourself all night about it. Anyway, my excuse for this late chapter is that, I've been debating on how to get this chapter just right and, I did something no novice writer should ever do. Try to write three stories at once. Really, I've got this story, murder in the midnight moonlight and inside my head that I'm writing right now. And I should really get around to writing the next chapter of that last one. And now I'm probably boring you to tears, so on with the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it this time! A 223 word into O_o**

**Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans**

"Guys I think there's something wrong with Raven" Robin said slowly to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What makes you say that" Cyborg asked as the two grinned innocently, but Robin didn't seem to notice.

"She…"

"Talked to you?"

"Smiled?"

"Made a considerate and sincere remark without destroying a light bulb or potted plant that there seems to be a million of in this tower?"

"Kissed me!" Robin said getting really frustrated as he walked away.

"Dude, how you get her to do that?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg with wide eyes.

"I didn't I thought you did!" Cyborg said quickly. The two immediately went into deep thought.

"Someone else must have did it!" Beast Boy said after two minuets of thinking.

"That's profound B," Cyborg said sarcastically. "We have a few options on what this could signify, but I think that we're not the only ones who have been trying to get Raven and Robin together, there must be a much more powerful force behind this who is trying to do the same thing."

"Dude, you just blew my mind with that" Beast Boy said staring up at him.

"Come on B, we need to investigate whoever is doing this!" Cyborg said quickly.

"Guys, there onto us!" Larry panicked.

"Quick, into the gorilla costumes!" Mr. Mxyzptlk exclaimed.

"We're gonna get letters about this." Bat Mite sighed.

Meanwhile in Nevermore

"So why exactly do we call this place Nevermore? I mean I know the episode with us in it was called Nevermore but really why did the fans decide to name this place Nevermore, why not just Raven's mind or maybe Foreverland!" Inquisitive enquired.

"Because fans of fictional works have a tendency to name an unnamed object, place or person with its most commonly associated synonym." Intelligence answered.

"But why not Foreverland?" Inquisitive continued.

"Because silly, if they named it Forever land then it would create a paradox with neverland causing both dimensions to collapse" Stupidity answered confidently.

"Oh!" Inquisitive answered finally seeing the light. Raven sighed as she continued to count her emotions, Love, Courage, Intelligence, Anger, Insanity, and Vulgarity. Then she realized that Lust was missing.

"I'm going to kill her when I get out of here." She mumbled under her breath.

"But no emotion, except anger would ever go behind your back like that" Intelligence said as if she was reading her mind.

"You're right, but Lust is listed on the negative scale of the emotions meaning that all she would have needed was someone to merely suggest this action before she would go through with it." Raven said "But who?"

"The most logical answer is those gremlins!" Intelligence quickly replied.

"Of course, come on guys, I need you to help me get me out of here!" Raven said as she rushed off towards the portal out of her mind.

Back in Reality

"I'm telling you that something is really weird out here, it's like the laws of reality have gone haywire, and the laws of physics have been thrown out the window! Nothing is acting the way it should!" Robin said confusedly to the man on the screen.

"No weird electro magnetic disturbances or energy spikes were detected in your area lately so that means your problem goes beyond regular science, probably something in magical properties. Don't do anything drastic until I get over there." The dark knight said.

"You're coming here?" Robin said in disbelief.

"I probably should, you've got a charity ball coming up right?" he asked and Robin nodded.

"Good, then it looks like Bruce Wayne will be there to make a generous donation, but until then don't do anything that could cause anymore scientific anomalies." He said sternly.

"You just make sure the Joker doesn't follow you like he did last time" Robin smirked.

"Don't worry about me," he said as his face disappeared from the screen.

"So you made a cameo in two episodes but you weren't allowed to be named and they simply filed under unnamed heroine?" Kole asked to Wonder Girl who nodded sadly as she opened the fridge to take out a soda.

"Yeah, DC and Warner Bro's claim that they're both discussing the rights but I think they just hate me." Suddenly the door opened Beast Boy and Cyborg ran out.

"Did a crazy talking gorilla come this way?" Beast Boy asked quickly.

"Uh, no" Kole answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Darn it! We must have taken a wrong turn!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Then we'll have to retrace our steps and find out which way it went! Quickly!" Cyborg said as the two raced back through the doors.

"Anyway, its been around 43 years since I made a speaking appearance in any animated cartoon." Wonder Girl continued.

"Are you sure that they're still chasing us?!" Bat Mite shouted.

"I don't know! You're the neck and head you tell me!" Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled. "Come on move it Larry!"

"Why don't we just bend reality or something" Larry huffed.

"That would be far too easy! Now move it!" Bat Mite shouted.

"There it is!" Cyborg shouted as he and Beast Boy chased after the three imps. Bat Mite turned the gorilla's head around and then quickly turned back.

"There gaining on us Larry!" he called.

"I can't go any faster!" Larry yelled back.

"Something tells me that this isn't you garden variety gorilla" Beast Boy said.

"Attention, there is an angry gorilla running through the tower, remain calm and help us contain the beast!" Cyborg said using the P.A system.

"Sounds like Cyborg and Beast Boy got a hold of the P.A system again." The Harold said.

"Well it is built into his arm." Hot Spot agreed.

"I'll go get him" Robin sighed.

Meanwhile in Raven's Mind

"I'm going to miss you, real me!" Happy cried as Raven prepared to exit the portal.

"Remember, you know what Lust is doing out there right now so I suggest you steer clear of Robin for awhile." Intelligence suggested. Raven nodded and stepped into the real world.

"Thank goodness she's gone," Anger said relieved

"Yeah now things can get back to normal" Courage said.

"I'll be making cookies if anyone needs me" Happy sighed.

Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum

"Hey Joker, there's a rumor that the Bat took of for Jump City."

"What? He threw a party and didn't invite me?" The Joker said in mock anger. "I'm his number one fan! We've been arch enemies for years and he just takes off on me like that! I really should tell him that I'm coming over to…hey maybe I won't. It'll be a nice surprise. Say Charles when did I schedule the next break out?"

"Friday"

"Make it tonight!"

"Tonight sir? But…"

"Hey, do what I pay you to do! Oh, and have fun, Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

**Well I hope that was better than the last chapter. I tried to make a balance between plot and randomness, as for the Lust acting as Raven thing, I'm not gonna do much with that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments of suggestions about what I should or could do in the next chapter please inform me. And just a side note, if you're wondering I'm just gonna say that ball is like in two days. **


	9. Clearing Some Stuff Up

**Okay here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy it. And thanks to reviewer X, you're right the poem does clear it up. Anyway, this chapter really doesn't move the plot forward it just clears up a few things. It's what we call "filler" kind of like TROQ, cause thanks to my idiodicy in earlier chapters I've got some things I need to clear up here. Now, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Wow, there really is a gorilla" Terra said as she and Bumble Bee watched wide eyed as the imps ran down the hall.

"Yeah, and we're going to need to help to take it down!" Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy rushed past. The two girls nodded and ran after the gorilla.

"We've been chasing this thing all night!" Beast Boy called back.

"So why did our writer decide to continue the story here?" Larry groaned as he kept carrying the others.

"Shut up and keep moving" Mr. Mxyzptlk said harshly. Terra used her powers to raise the rocks in front of the gorilla to make a wall.

"Ah! Faze! FAZE!" Bat Mite shouted as he and Mr. Mxyzptlk snapped there fingers and passed through the wall.

"That was close!" Mr. Mxyzptlk called on the other side.

"Where's Larry?!" Bat Mite asked as the torso and head of the gorilla continued to run on thin air.

"Dang it Larry get back here!" Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled back at him.

"Coming!" Larry shouted as he fazed through the wall and joined up with the other two.

"What is this thing?" Cyborg asked smashing the wall down.

Meanwhile

Lust proudly walked to raven's room but before she could do anything the door opened and the real Raven pulled her in.

"You go behind my back and push me into my own head, you probably mess up my life, you re redecorate my room with the Jonas Brothers!"

"I just think there hot" Lust shrugged. "Wouldn't you make out with them, cause I would."

"Lust, you make out with a waffle if you felt like it" Raven glared.

"Now that is totally not…come to think of it" Lust said as she started to consider it.

"Just get back into my head," Raven sighed.

"Why?" Lust asked smugly.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"I like it here," Lust smiled "It's a lot more fun and it's a lot better than inside…" She never got to finish. Raven telekinetically pulled her mirror to her hand and activated it pulling Lust inside.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." She groaned as she walked out of her room to see what her evil doppelganger had done.

Back with the others.

"How is it even that smart?" Beast Boy groaned from under Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Guys?" Robin asked peering around the corner.

"Uh, hey Rob, what's up?" Cyborg asked with a grin.

"Please don't tell me you were playing football again" Robin sighed.

"We were not! We were trying to catch the gorilla!"

"What gorilla?" Robin asked skeptically.

"That gorilla!" the four titans said simultaneously as it ran across the hall and down the stairs.

"Please friend Speedy and new friend the dude of calendar" Starfire said shoving a bowl towards him and control freak who had disguised himself with a Calendar hat. "You must try my new recipe."

"Uh Star, what exactly did you put into this?" Speedy asked as he looked over at Aqualad and Hotspot who had already eaten there bowl and we're singing.

"_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?_

_Said you'd be coming back this way again baby!_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby oh baby, I looove you!_"

"Sugar" Starfire said with a smile.

"Been fun gotta go now" Control Freak said disappearing faster than the time Mega Monkey's six went of sale.

"So much for S.O.L.R.G" Speedy mumbled.

Suddenly the large screen in the living room changed from another old Super friend's rerun to show the Caped Crusaders face.

"Dude, I was watching that!" Kilowat complained sitting next to a few bowls of Starfire's recipe (is he capable of consuming real food?).

"Sir!" Speedy yelled immediately standing at attention and saluting the Dark Knight.

"Dude, chill out, it's only Batman." Kilowat sighed. Speedy glared at him then turning back to The Batman.

"What brings you out to this area sir?" Speedy asked.

"I came out here to check out some scientific anomalies in the area, just let Robin know I'm here." He said as his face faded.

"They are like, taking life way to seriously man." Kilowat sighed.

Meanwhile

"Okay, I think we got away!" Mr. Mxyzptlk sighed as the three fell to the ground outside the tower.

"Um, Bat Mite?" Larry asked his now wide eyed friend.

"Batman" Bat Mite said pointing up towards the Bat Plane on top of the tower.

"Hold him down!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said as Bat Mite began to float upwards. Larry and Mr. Mxyzptlk immediately grabbed a hold of Bat Mite's cape and tried to keep him on the ground but found themselves being dragged upwards. Mr. Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and whacked Bat Mite a crossed the head with a shovel he had just conjured.

"This is not time to get distracted!" Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled.

"But this is great!" Bat Mite shouted "It's Batman!"

"No it is not great!" Mr. Mxyzptlk retorted. "Now tell me who exactly is Batman?"

"He is The Batman, the caped crusader, the dark knight, Bruce Wayne…"

"The billionaire playboy?!"

"Shut up Larry" Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"The Worlds Greatest Detective…" Bat Mite continued

"Stop right there!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said "If he's the world's greatest detective and we're trying to go unnoticed then…" Mr. Mxyzptlk said waiting for Bat Mite to finish. Suddenly something clicked inside of Bat Mite's brain.

"This is so cool! We're matching wits with Batman!" he shouted and Mr. Mxyzptlk slapped his hand on his forehead.

"So then it fazed through the wall!" Beast Boy explained as Batman gathered the evidence while Robin had gone to the computer room to check the records again.

"Then there is only one logical explanation" Batman glared at nothing and nobody in particular.

"This is it!" Beast Boy said eagerly.

"The answer to the case!" Cyborg said with equal eagerness.

"The solution to our problems"

"There answer is!"

"Drum roll please!"

"Dum, dum, dum, dum."

"Dude, sound effects come from your arm to?"

"Can we get on with this?" Batman asked impatiently.

"Sorry" the two said immediately.

"Imps" Batman growled as thunder clapped in the distance.

"Nooooooo!...Wait, imps?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beings from other dimensions that have abilities that us 3D's take for magical." Batman explained.

"No really, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked again.

Meanwhile inside the tower

"Robin can I talk to you?" Raven asked as she approached the boy wonder.

"Listen, about what you did earlier!" Robin said sternly.

"That wasn't me okay, it was an emotion that decided to play a joke." Raven sighed.

"Oh" Robin said a bit ashamed at his outburst "So which emotion was it?"

"Lust" Raven answered simply.

"Wait…you said that other emotion, the one that jumped on me, you said she was lust" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually…that was love" Raven said forcing herself to spit it out.

"Love?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about" Raven sighed.

"Dude this is going to be awesome" Kilowat said beside a bucket of popcorn.

**Well, I hope that was funny. Please tell me what you think. To random? Not random enough? Sorry, there was another musical number in this chapter :). I like musical numbers. Anyway, sorry this chap took so long and I'm really gonna try and make the next one the best chap ever. **


	10. Mistake

**Chapter 10! I hope this is a good chapter and I hope you enjoy because I know I said that I was gonna try and make this the best chapter but my week has been really stressful so the chapter is probably not up to par with best of the story. As always, thanks for your reviews and comments. So here is chapter ten, please review and enjoy and if you have any suggestions or complaints feel free to email me about them or tell me about it in a review. **

"So you're telling me that…you love me?" Robin said piecing the puzzle together.

"I don't know okay, but I do know that lately I've felt…well attracted to you and love just got really hyper all of a sudden." Raven sighed.

"Well Rae, now probably wasn't the best time to…you know, I just broke up with Star and I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship like that" he said a little hastily.

"I understand" Raven said quickly as she turned around and flew towards her room" Robin watched he go and wondered if he had just made a big mistake.

"You know I really must thank you for letting us use the ballroom on such short notice" Joker said "Here's a little thank you present" he laughed spraying a green gas on the man.

"You diseased maniac! This violates my basic human rights, I'll have you arrested for…ha, ha-ha…assault and hahahahaaha!" the man got no further than that and broke out into an insane fit of laughter before the sickly joker grin appeared on his face.

"That reminds me" Joker said "I really should get the suit ironed before the ball tonight, speaking of which, are we all set boys?!" Joker asked his goons who were rigging the ballroom.

"All set boss!" they called back.

"Well good! When I set off my Joker gas here our friendly neighborhood rodent will be on his way and then…" Joker didn't finish his sentence but instead let out a loud insane laugh which made some of his henchmen wonder if they had made a big mistake in joining his crew.

"So he turned you down?" Wonder Girl asked and Raven nodded her head.

"Maybe I should just forget it" Raven sighed.

"Hey! You've got to think positive!" Kole smiled until everyone gave her the "you do realize what you just said" look.

"Seriously though" Argent said. "You've got to be persistent"

"Exactly, the balls coming up tonight and we're going to help you knock em dead, in a metaphorical sense of course" Terra grinned.

"Yes! We will help you with your outfit and hair and everything else you will need!" Starfire yelled jumping up and down with excitement and all the other girls smiled.

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?" Raven groaned as they dragged her off wondering if she had just made a really big mistake.

"Imps huh?" Robin asked.

"That's the only logical explanation, and there patterns don't match any single imp, there are at least three of them, probably Larry, Mr. Mxyzptlk and Bat Mite." Batman concluded.

"Told ya he'd be able to guess, pay up!" Bat Mite grinned to Mr. Mxyzptlk who sighed and handed him twenty dollars.

"So what do we do about them?"

"The question isn't what to do about them it's why they would all be here? Imps rarely leave the fifth dimension and I've never known them to travel in groups." Batman said as he searched some files on the miniature bat computer in the bat plane. "In fact I think they're watching us right now" he said not looking up from the computer.

"What do you mean?" Robin said inquisitively.

"Those clouds up there follow a pattern that is far to complex and orderly to have happened by chance" Batman answered still not looking up.

"Ah! Move, move, move!" Mr. Mxyzptlk shouted

"Move where?" Larry asked in desperation.

"Anywhere!" Mr. Mxyzptlk answered.

"Just float randomly" Bat Mite said.

"They don't look orderly to me" Robin said looking up at the clouds.

"Perhaps I was mistaken then" Batman mussed. "Don't worry about the imps for the moment, I'll take care of it"

"You sure? I'm sure I could find something to do" Robin asked with a hopeful glance.

"You get yourself ready for tonight, I'll handle things here" Batman answered with an almost smug face.

"Right…the ball tonight" Robin sighed.

"I think he's onto us" Larry said from behind his cloud.

"No! You think?" Bat Mite answered sarcastically.

"There's a young justice series in the works!" Mr. Mxyzptlk half screamed reading the fifth dimensional paper.

"I loved that comic series!" Larry gasped.

"This better not turn out like the super hero squad" Bat Mite sighed "And they'd better use Tim Drake."

"Really, Tim Drake?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, frankly I prefer Nightwing to Dick Grayson's Robin and I felt that Tim Drake as Robin was a lot more interesting" Bat Mite answered.

"Well I prefer Dick Grayson's Robin over the Nightwing version as I felt he had a much deeper character and made a better partner for Batman" Mr. Mxyzptlk responded.

"Um guys, FYI, Batman's coming this way right now!" Larry shouted.

"Everyone keep still! Maybe he won't notice us!" Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"Are you kidding?! He's Batman, of course he'll notice us!" Bat Mite silently shouted.

"You might as well come out, I knew what was going on when I got the information" Batman said coldly as he flew by in the Bat Plane.

"Wow, which Batman is that?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked.

"Kevin Conroy or Rino Romero. Your choice" Bat Mite answered.

"Question one: what are you doing here?" Batman said climbing out of the ship and floating in the air with a Bat Jetpack.

"Pfffff, yeah like we'd actually tell you" Mr. Mxyzptlk scoffed. Batman reached behind his back and pulled out a can of Imp Repellent Bat Spray.

"We'll tell!" The shouted hoping they wouldn't…well you know.

"So, you just refused?" Cyborg asked.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Robin said.

"You could have told her how you feel" Cyborg suggested.

"How I feel? Right now I feel hurt, I feel hurt because my girlfriend just broke up with me, we've got three insane creatures running around and I've no date to the biggest event of the year" he sighed before sitting down.

"Hey take it easy man" Cyborg said giving him a punch to the shoulder. "If you can't get a date don't worry, you're still the coolest guy out there"

"Yeah, thanks Cy" Robin answered giving his friend a genuine smile.

"Don't sweat it man, now you'd better get ready, the ball starts in a few hours"

"So did you send the invitations just like I asked?" Joker asked.

"Yes boss but…"

"Well good then we're all set for tonight"

"Boss…"

"The guest arrive, I hold them hostage, Batman shows up and I BLOW HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Boss!"

"What?!"

"I got away but the cops got Jeffery!"

"You had Jeffery Hawkins come with you?! Why would you do that?! That guy's insane! Ah well, soon I'll have Batman killed before a bunch of rich and vulnerable millionaires, then we go after Santa Claus!"

**Well there is Chapter 10, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long delay but my week has been…well lets just say it has been stressful. Just a couple of notes on this chapter. There is a young justice series in the works, this story does not fall under the TB or DCAU continuity and the Imp repellent is a reference to the shark repellent Bat Spray from the 60's movie. Anyway, if you didn't like the chapter or have suggestions you are free to email or review me and tell me your thoughts.**


	11. The Last Laugh

**Well this is it, the final chapter so I hope it is at least satisfactory. Sorry it took so long, but my family took a vacation and I really didn't have time to write the next chapter then we got back I found I had writers block so I read the "Making It Work" a zutara last airbender fic which is like fifty five chapters long (fifty four if you count the authors note) and 150,000 words so it took me like three hours, then I completely snapped, drank three mountain dews ,read every fic in the super hero squad and tick fan fic folders (12 altogether, SPOON!) and now I'm finally ready to write this chapter, so all in all a pretty average Monday. If it's not good enough then I'm probably gonna end up writing another chapter. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"So how do I look?" Terra asked.

"Like a blonde, beautiful…pineapple!" Beast Boy answered energetically.

"What?"

"You look great, you look great" Beast Boy said realizing his error.

"That's what I thought you said" Terra replied as she turned back to her mirror.

"Nice save" Speedy snickered.

"Anyone seen Robin?" Argent asked as she walked into the room.

"He left early to make sure everything would go smoothly" Beast Boy said.

"Which suit looks better to you?" Cyborg asked walking into the room.

"You're still not ready?" Kid Flash said in almost amazement at his friend's stupidity. "We're supposed to be there in fifteen minuets".

"Hey, I couldn't find my old suit so I ordered one off of EBAY which has yet to get here, so I borrowed one from Robin's closet which is kind of small but I thought looked really good until I found my old suit" suddenly the doorbell rang "and there would be my new suit now" Cyborg said as he ran towards the door.

"Why not just go as Victor Stone?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Hey this ball is for super heroes and when people come they expect to see super heroes, so I'm goin as just plain old me…in a suit" Cyborg explained as he filled out the form and collected his new tuxedo.

"Speaking of old" Kid Flash said zipping up next to Aqualad "Where did you swipe this thing from?"

"Hey this suit is all the rage in Atlantis" Aqualad said defensively. Kid Flash looked at him in mock disbelief then blinked and continued to stare for about five seconds.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt" he smirked sarcastically. Just then Speedy punched him in the arm and pointed; Kid Flash followed his gaze then slapped Aqualad on the shoulder and motioned to the door where Raven had just walked in. The girls giggled as they watched the guy's mouths hanging open. (I've never been good at describing costumes so just use your imagination).

"Come on y'all we need to get goi…whoa!" he said in amazement upon seeing Raven.

"Alright, Alright you're all speechless now lets go!" Wonder Girl said pushing the guys out the door.

"Where did I put the keys to the T-car?" Cyborg wondered searching his pockets.

"Here they are!" Beast Boy said taking them out his tuxedo pocket.

"BB" Cyborg said slowly looking Beast Boy straight in the eyes with a death glare "Why do you have the T-cars keys?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Can we just get going" Wonder Girl sighed as she pushed all the titans who couldn't fly into the car.

"Something's not right here" Mr. Mxyzptlk said rubbing his chin.

"The fact Teen Titans Season 6 was cancelled back in 2006?" Larry asked.

"That was wrong on so many levels" Bat Mite said with narrow eyes.

"Gentlemen, let us have a moment of silence in respect for the show that really should have gotten renewed but didn't due to a "business decision"" Mr. Mxyzptlk sighed taking off his hat. The three imps remained silent for about three seconds. "Alright that's enough"

"Mr. Mxyzptlk is correct, something is amiss here" Bat Mite said.

"What do you mean?" Larry asked.

"Batman let us off the hook way to easily" Bat Mite pondered. "He just asked us a few questions and left, that wasn't very Batman-ish"

"Well what do you want him to do? Smash us up against the wall and say "I'm Batman" like Christian Bale?"

"Well it would have been cool" Bat Mite responded. Mr. Mxyzptlk gave Bat Mite his "you're an idiot look" then turned back to look at all the titans who couldn't fly that had crammed themselves into the T-Car.

"Now I know how sardines feel" Beast Boy groaned with his face plastered against the window.

"BB, I swear the if you get saliva on my windows I will…" Cyborg stopped short and sniffed the air "Okay! Who farted?!"

"Sorry" Hot Spot said from the back "I had Taco Bell for lunch today and…"

"Taco Bell!" The Harold yelled "Why the!#$%& would you eat something from Taco Bell! You know that stuff gives you gas!"

"I like burritos!" Hot Spot defended himself.

"But they sure don't like you" Speedy coughed.

Robin sighed inwardly as he was greeted by another city council member. He remembered the old days back in Gotham when he had been forced to go along with Bruce to all the public events and Wayne Tech major announcements. It brought back one major feeling…boredom! He sighed again, this would be so much more exciting if he actually had a date. He felt a wave of relief as the T-car drove up and the Titans practically scrambled to get out.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I thought guest we're going to start arriving at nine and it's nine fifteen" Cyborg asked looking at his watch.

"Sorry man I'm just…"

"Bored?"

"How'd you guess" Robin sighed as they guys walked in.

"Just relax" Bumblebee said to Raven as the girls arrived.

"Just go up and talk to him, you'll be fine" Kole reassured her.

"Yeah, you've got to be optimistic about this" Terra smiled. "Or in your case pessimistically optimistic about this"

"He's just standing over there in the corner doing nothing" Wonder Girl said as she pushed Raven in that direction. Raven sighed and walked towards him. As soon as he saw her Robin, a person usually known for keeping his cool under pressure, thanked God he had the security of his mask otherwise he would have been blushing furiously, she looked gorgeous. The two looked at each other, opened there mouths to say something, then quickly made an excuse that they had to go somewhere else.

"Why? I was so close and then I just completely chickened out" Raven thought as she mentally kicked herself again. "Okay, I'm going to go back and this time I'm going to talk to him."

"Why didn't I just talk to her? Come on Robin, you've fought psychopaths, extraterrestrials and criminal empires, this should not be difficult for you, just do it!" The two turned back to each other tried to speak found they couldn't so they just stood next to each other for the most awkward ten minuets of there lives. Finally, Robin decided to speak up.

"Raven I…"

"Greetings all you goody goodies, suck ups and losers! It's your friendly uncle J here!" The Joker cut him off as he appeared at the top of the stairs "Now if you all cooperate everyone here will be home by midnight…oh who am I kidding? I'm going to kill you all! HAHAHA!"

"You do realize you decided to rob a public gathering with about thirty heroes right?" Speedy smirked as he fitted an arrow into his bow.

"Yes carrot top I'm aware that you think you've got me outnumbered which is why I prepared a little surprise" Joker laughed as he pressed a button on a detonator. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the ballroom. Raven raised a protective shield around her and Robin to shield them from the blast but when they looked around they saw the only the most resilient Titans had avoided being knocked unconscious.

"Titans Go!" he shouted as the Titans uncannily changed back into there original uniforms. The Joker let out another bone chilling laugh as his henchmen appeared beside him.

"Let them have it boys!" he yelled as they leapt at the titans. Since most of the Titans that were still standing were people like Red Star or Cyborg the first wave of goons were easily pummeled into the wall. Robin growled as took one of Joker's minions by the neck and threw him over his shoulder into a group of three other thugs. He looked back up at the madman, "how did he get out?" he asked himself "Oh yeah, he was the Joker, he always got out."

Deciding that she wasn't going to let anymore of her friends get hurt, Starfire shook off the two goons that had tried to punch her and flew up towards the Joker who was currently shouting at his minions. "Oh come on! They're making you all look stupid! Which admittedly is not hard to do, but that's now why I put you there!"

"You shall stop hurting my friends now!" she shouted.

"And I suppose you're going to make me?" Joker grinned and Starfire gave a furious yell as she landed and prepared to punch him. Suddenly Joker immediately dropped to the ground and sobbed, Starfire stopped her hand in mid air and looked at him inquisitively. "I never wanted anyone hurt, it's just that all my life I've been around people who just don't get the punch line, you see my father left our family when I was six and since then all I've really wanted to do was bring a little joy to people's lives"

"Tell me she's not going to fall for this" Bat Mite groaned.

"I'm sorry" Starfire said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She did!" All three imps said together.

"I can't watch" Larry shouted covering his eyes with his hands "Okay, maybe just a little" Joker immediately placed his hand on hers giving Starfire a huge electric shock that would have killed a human.

"That was too easy, played you like a violin then cut your strings" the Joker smiled as Starfire dropped to the floor unconscious.

"You'll be playing the Jailhouse Rock soon enough, when you're back behind bars in Arkham Asylum" Robin said as he and Raven leapt in front of Starfire. Raven gave him a weird look. "It's a Gotham thing" he said as he turned to face Joker.

"Well I see the kids are here, but where's the den mother?" Joker looked around. "Ah well, I'm sure he'll be here soon enough" Joker smiled pressing another button on his remote. A panel on the floor where he was standing opened up and Joker fell through and slid down laughing.

"Come on" Robin said as he jumped down after Joker. Raven quickly followed and the two slid down after Joker whose laughter still rang through the tunnel. The two fell out into a dark storage room. "Stay alert, he could be anywhere" he growled.

"On the contrary boys blunder" Joker said "I'm right here" he said appearing only twenty feet away. Raven immediately rushed towards him and as she did an explosion beneath her feet threw her back. Robin immediately ran to her side and the Joker laughed again at the anger that appeared on his face.

"Now you've done it" Robin growled.

"You know what I like about you kids? You never give up? It's hilarious!" Joker smiled.

"Then you're going to find me hysterical" a dark voice said behind him. Joker turned around and received a punch to the face by Batman. "I can handle him, you take care of your girlfriend"

"Right…wait Bats she's not my…" Robin sighed as he looked back down at Raven.

"Know that you're here Batsy the games can really…" Joker started.

"I've found your bombs earlier, the police are disconnecting them right now, I also found the generator you were going to overload and shut it down, as for you plan to lure me in down here and release laughing gas, I've repaired the extraction system that your sabotaged."

"Party Pooper"

"Okay, I could never say this if you were awake" Robin sighed "but Raven, you're the greatest girl I've ever met, your calm, beautiful, comfortable to be with. I don't know how to explain it but I'm in love with you too, I just don't have the nerve to tell you and when you told me how you felt…geez I'm such an idiot" he said berating himself.

"Actually you're pretty sweet" Raven's voice said.

"Did you just here everything I said?" Robin groaned.

"Pretty much" she said giving a small smirk as Robin helped her up ashamed.

"I don't suppose that you'd be my date?" he asked as he felt himself blush.

"I was kind of hoping you'd ask" she smiled as the two closed there eyes and felt there lips coming closer. SLAM! Batman smashed Joker onto the floor with such force that the ground.

"Aw now isn't that sweet, say now we can forget this ever happened and go out for Pizza! Ow, Ow OW QUIT IT!" Joker yelled as Batman pulled his arm further behind his back. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY BATMAN!"

"Well now the Joker's on his way back to Arkham, nobody was seriously injured much less killed, I'd say it's been a pretty good day" Robin smiled as he watched Joker being loaded into the police van.

"It's not over yet y'all" Cyborg smiled standing between Raven and Robin with a smile on his face.

"What do you…" Raven began but before she could finish her sentence Starfire pushed her towards Robin and Beast Boy pushed Robin towards Raven. Raven felt her cheeks grow warm at being in Robin's arms and Robin looked embarrassed but the two smiled at each other and kissed. The other Titans smiled and both Robin and Raven felt that they'd never been happier. In which case meant that somewhere stuff was blowing up.

"You do know what this means" Mr. Mxyzptlk said as the imps continued to watch.

"What?" Larry asked.

"It took us three imps, a group of titans, Batman and a homicidal maniac just to bring these two together."

"Well its been worth it" Bat Mite sighed "You know we should probably get back to the Fifth Dimension my girl friend is waiting for me"

"You've got a girlfriend?" the other two asked.

"Yep"

"What's her name" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked eagerly.

"Kltpzyxm"

"Kltpzyxm?" The other two asked, suddenly Mr. Mxyzptlk realized what he had just done and disappeared with a poof and a note floated down from the sky, "See you in 90 days."

**Well, that's the end, unless you guys thought this chapter totally sucked and that I should make another chapter to follow up on this one. Reviews are appreciated and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'd just like to take this time to thank all my reviewers. You've helped me so much through the story. **

**morphious444**

**AtlantaGeorgia**

**TTCyclone**

**KraZilePyrozHavemoreFun**

**Rebbe**

**X**

**katherine**

**Thank you all so much!**


End file.
